


Mistakes happen

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Written In The Stars [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: Reliving the first recoupling, how will you feel watching that kiss?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Written In The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Mistakes happen

It was a beautiful summer's evening in August, and you and Gary were continuing to watch your Love Island story back. You had only watched the first two days so far and with so much left still to watch it was completely daunting. The first two days were emotional to watch, reliving meeting each other for the first time, the first looks, the first kiss under the stars. You were barely able to spend time together before you were split up by Priya.

You are just about to watch the third day back, it was an odd day as you were left single and fighting for your place in the villa, while everyone else went on as normal.

“Babe you want a beer?” peeking your head round the door.

“Please,” Gary replies looking up at you from the sofa.

“Why are you pair being so annoyingly loud?” Jamie moans walking into the kitchen.

“We’re not being loud, I was just asking a question.”

“Yeah, well my ears beg to differ.”

“Whatever. We’re watching some more of the show back if you wanna join us?”

“No chance of that, I’m not watching any of that show again. It was bad enough the first time,” and he turns to grab a can from the fridge and heads back to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

“Idiot,” you mutter, picking up the bottles you’d already gotten out, heading back to Gary in the living room. You set them down on the table.

“I reckon this one will sting a little,” he says.

“The beer or the show,” you giggle and he looks at you. You know exactly what he’s talking about but you can’t help teasing him.

“Very funny. I’m a bit nervous though.”

“Hmm. So am I truth be told.”

“Let’s start then,” he says, pressing play.

  
________

It was a beautiful morning, sunshine pouring over the villa. You woke up alone on the daybeds after Priya had chosen to couple up with Gary. You didn’t feel comfortable enough sharing a bedroom with them as a couple just yet. You stretch and head out of bed and into the dressing room to get ready for whatever today throws at you. Once you picked out your white mesh bikini, you felt ready to tackle the day.

Heading back outside to the kitchen to fill up your water bottle you found Hannah and Marisol arguing over steam filled pans.

“But _I_ was cooking for Gary?” Hannah strops. “Can’t you just give yours to someone else.”

“Everyone is fair game at this point sweetie,” she replies.

“But—” stopping in her tracks when she spots you arriving in the kitchen.

Not wanting to get too involved in their dramas you quickly fill up your water bottle and leave. Deciding to head back into the bedroom for some rest bite you find Gary sitting up in bed smiling at you as you walk through the door.

“Alright?” He says as you climb into the bed next to him, you can feel the warmth of his skin against yours, the hairs on his leg tickling you. “I like a girl who gets straight down to business,” he grins at you. “I was kinda hoping it would be you,” he smiles. “What brings you in here anyway?”

“You look great in pyjamas, I wanted a closer look,” you say flirtatiously winking at him and he laughs, stretching himself out under the covers.

“Yeah?” He chuckles. “Not so bad yourself.” Just then you heard a noise coming from just outside the bedroom door, it opens only to have Hannah and Marisol competing to see who can get to Gary first. Both of them are practically tripping over their feet before they finally look up to see you in bed with him.

_“I can’t believe you even got into bed with him!”_ Hannah moans. “You’re not even coupled up anymore.”

You just shrug wanting to ignore any pettiness, as if you didn’t already know you were no longer a couple.

“We’ve made you breakfast,” Marisol interjects, offering her plate to Gary.

“Here’s mine,” Hannah says, also holding out her plate.

Gary turns to you, “Which one do you want babe?” Ignoring the clear annoyance on both the girls' faces.

“I’ll have this one,” grabbing the avocado toast out of Hannah's hands before she can get a word in edgeways, while Gary takes Marisols.

_“You’ve ruined everything Sophia!”_ Hannah says storming out of the room without looking back and Marisol begrudgingly follows her, looking back at the both of you a little disappointed.

“Now where were we?” He grins and you both tuck into your breakfast. You casually side-eye Gary and brush your leg against his, he grins at you and a light blush appears on his fair skin. “Well I rather enjoyed that,” you smirk at him and he smiles.

“Maybe we could set up another date sometime.”

  
________

“Oh my goodness I loved that morning,” you chuckle snuggling into his side. “I wasn’t even purposely trying to piss them off, I just wanted to have some time with you.”

“I’m glad you did too,” smiling at you. “And we did have another date didn’t we?”

“Yeah but not for like another week,” looking down at your hands. “It was so hard in there when we couldn’t be coupled up.

“I know, it was the same for me too,” wrapping an arm around you and gives you a squeeze. “Shall we see what’s next?”

You nod and he presses play.  
  


________

You’re sunbathing on one of the loungers with your sunglasses on nearly dozing off when you hear footsteps approaching you.

“Hey Sophia? Do you mind if we have a quick chat please?” Priya says lying down on the lounger next to you, her orange swimsuit proudly showing off her assets.

“Of course,” moving your sunglasses to the top of your head so not to be rude.

“It’s about last night. I picked Gary because I felt like I had already made a really good friend in you and out of all the other girls I knew you wouldn’t hold it against me.”

“You were in a tough position babe, it’s all good.”

“I really appreciate you being so kind. I just knew if I went for someone else I would never hear the end of it.”

“So you don’t fancy Gary?”

She grimaces slightly, “No… he’s lovely but—”

“You felt too intimidated to go for who you actually wanted?”

“Exactly,” she sounds relieved.

“Who do you like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Rahim. I’ve just had a really good vibe from him since we got here.”

“Well if you like him, go for it,” smiling at her encouragingly.

“Thanks babes.” You both lie back and enjoy the sun beaming down on you.

________

  
  
“Yeah I sorta wondered if that was the case,” Gary says. “After she picked me, it was pretty awkward, we had nothing in common.”

“Yeah no harm done though right? She ended up being my best mate there.”

“Yeah you did get really close, you couldn’t go anywhere in the villa without hearing you two giggling. To be fair though, I loved hearing you laugh, it made me feel calmer.”

You smile at the memory, “Priya’s my sunflower.”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind,” smiling to yourself. “So I made you feel calmer then?”

“Yeah, anytime you were laughing or just being around you I felt happier.”

“Babe you are literally the cutest!” Kissing him on the cheek, “and now you’re stuck with me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

________

  
  
A recoupling had been announced for this evening and the girl who wasn’t chosen would be dumped from the island immediately. Hope has just given you some advice that she’s heard from Noah to help you as she didn’t want you getting sent home. She told you that Noah said Rocco mentioned that he fancies you, which didn’t come as a total shock as he has hinted at it in passing.

“He’s over there hun, go and work your magic,” she winks at you before getting up from the bean bag giving your shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she goes. You slowly pull yourself up, noticing that your water bottle is empty, so you head to the kitchen first before starting any afternoon grafting.

Walking back down to the lawn, you see Gary sitting in the bean bag where you were sitting not too long ago and head over to join him. He sees you and gets up to bring another bean bag closer to his for you.

“Thanks,” nodding to him as you sit down.

“Feeling good for the recoupling? I’m well excited.”

“Who are you going to pick?” Asking a little apprehensive but trying to assert yourself.

“Hah! You’re direct. I like that,” he grins. “So I’m thinking it's all about strategy at this stage, right? It’s about staying in the villa and it’s about playing the long game. Gonna keep my cards close to my chest on that one,” cracking his knuckles. “My nan always says ‘use your loaf, even if it’s half-baked’. It means think your plans through until you take them out of the oven. I think.”

“So you’re going to keep your plans a secret until the big moment?”

“Yeah.”

You spend the next few minutes asking about his nan and he tells you the amazing things she does for charity and for the less fortunate. He also mentions how his nan has never liked any of his past girlfriends. You smile about how wonderful it is the way he speaks about her.

He leans his head back for a moment so he can feel the Majorcan heat blazing down on his skin, and he turns to look at you.

“I know we were coupled up back at the start and all, but as far as I’m concerned it was only for a day,” turning his attention back to the villa. You knew it was early days but you couldn’t hide the disappointment in your face. “We’ll see how it goes later alright?” Shielding the sun from his eyes to look at you.

“Fair enough,” getting up from the bean bag. “I’ll see you around then,” only just managing to sport a smile long enough before you have time to turn around and the disappointment returns.

Walking back to the villa you spot Rocco spread out on the daybeds looking out over the view. You thought about what Hope told you earlier and decided to join him for a chat.

  
________

Gary sighs, “sorry.” He looks a little taken aback, from watching your conversation. “I— don’t really know what I was thinking. I was trying to play it cool because of how much I already liked you but I guess I played it a bit too cool.”

“It was only early days though, like you said,” a little glum at remembering how you felt.

“Yeah but— I dunno,” he sighs again, this time more heavily than before. “I just don’t like seeing you upset for something I said.”

“I won’t lie to you, it stung a little. I guess I just didn’t expect you to be so nonchalant about us being coupled up before, that you might’ve cushioned it a little,” shrugging your shoulders. “Considering the day before you said that you didn’t want Priya to pick you and then what you said at the fire pit while you were holding my hand.”

Gary grimaces a little, “yeah I should’ve handled it better than I did. You were scaring the hell out of me to be honest.” You give him a look. “Just because of how I was starting to feel about you after just three days, it’s not an excuse but—”

“You don’t need to explain yourself babe, it’s fine.”

________

You and the girls are in the dressing room picking out your best dresses in the hope that you will be picked by one of the boys. You opted to wear your leopard print dress with the long sleeves, and while this dress made you feel confident, you certainly weren’t feeling that way. The room was quiet except for the occasional hair dryer or clatter against bottles on the dressing table. The unspoken truth of the night was that any one of the girls could be in danger.

Heading down to the fire pit holding hands, giving each other the support you all needed. You stood by the cracking fire, the nerves really kicked in and you felt a wave of anxiety hit you. Your throat went dry and your heartbeat was thumping so hard against your chest. The first girl to be picked was Hope, followed by Priya and then Lottie. The only girls still left to be chosen were you, Hannah and Marisol, and there were only two boys left to pick.

There was silence around the fire pit as everyone waited to see who was next, until Rocco’s phone chimed into the air. He stood up and looked at all of the girls standing before him. He chose to couple up with you. You felt relieved to still be in the villa, until the next recoupling at least but it was a shock all the same. You saw the look on Gary’s face when Rocco chose you. He looked utterly dumbfounded. You couldn’t gauge his reaction completely as you remembered the chat you had this afternoon when he in so many words, brushed you off. You looked over at him and he caught your eye not even managing to hide his disappointment, he just looked sad. He holds your gaze for a moment before looking away before preparing himself for his own speech, like he was rewriting it in his mind. He then went on to say in his speech how the girl he wanted was already chosen, and wanting to keep his options open, throwing glances at you whenever he could.

Once he had picked to save Marisol, everyone crowded around Hannah to say their goodbyes and wish her well on the outside, Gary made his way up to you.

“Hey, I just wanted to say that if Rocco hadn’t chosen you first then I’d have definitely picked you.” You just nod in reply unsure of how to respond considering he took you that you were only coupled up for a day and shrugged you off. “You were my first pick so if things don’t work out with you and Rocco, early days and all that,” giving your arm a squeeze as you both head inside.

  
________

Gary whistles through his teeth, “I know, I know. I’m an idiot.”

“You pride yourself on being direct with people yet with me it felt like you were telling me two different things.”

“Yeah I understand how it looked now. Like I said before, I didn’t want you to know how much I liked you. We were meant to be in a game and coming in, I wanted to try and play it as well as I could. But as soon as I met you that plan went out of the window. I knew you were someone I couldn’t just let go of.”

“But still people's feelings matter though.”

“Of course they do! I had a really nice speech planned for you then too.”

“Really? Can I hear it now?”

“Maybe someday,” he smirks at first but sighs as soon as he sees your face fall. “Why can’t I resist that face?” Kissing the side of your head. “I was just gonna say something like, ‘we haven’t had the best start in here but I think this should progress into something special.”

“Aww babe that’s so sweet! You say you’re not the romantic type but you so are.”

Gary just smiles at you and presses play.

  
________

Everyone gathered at the front at the villa to wave Hannah goodbye, Lottie was in tears and was being consoled by Bobby.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” sobbing into Bobby's shoulder.

“It’ll be alright lass, you’ve still got me,” holding her tight.

Once the jeep had driven away, everyone headed back inside to get ready for bed and arrange the new sleeping arrangements. While you headed up to the dressing room, you watched as Gary headed to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. He sits down on the kitchen stool with his head in his hands waiting for the kettle to boil. Once he had made his cuppa he took a careful slip and headed towards the bedroom, stopping when he heard someone crying in the bathroom.

“You alright in there?” He asked, peering his head around the door.

“Fuck off Gary!” Lottie shouts sobbing into her hands. “Just do me a favour and leave me alone.”

He sighs, “I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re OK.”

“Well I’m fine so just leave!”

He opens the door fully to see her crouching down against the wall. He walks in and closes the door, sitting down beside her.

“I’m sorry Hannah had to leave, I really am,” looking at her apologetically.

“Are you though? You could have saved her and you didn’t!”

“I had to choose someone Lottie. It was a tough position to be in, regardless whoever I chose, someone would be going home.”

“I don’t care, Hannah had so much to give. She even made you breakfast this morning which you decided to share with, her! Do you even know how that made Hannah feel? She came to me in tears afterwards, telling me all about how you wouldn’t take your eyes off Sophia and had no hesitation in sharing what she made for you… with her,” rolling her eyes.

“It was just breakfast and anyway I’m not really an avocado toast kinda guy,” sipping his cuppa.

“And? You should have more been polite to her Gary! You knew how much she fancied you, and you just didn’t care.”

“That’s not fair. I knew she liked me, I did, but I couldn’t lead her on. That’s not fair on anyone.”

“You didn’t even give her a chance though. Your head turns anytime Sophia flutters her eyelashes at you.”

“I’m sorry for how everything worked out tonight I really am, but I’m not going to apologise for having to make a decision. I couldn’t save both of them.”

“I just want my friend back, she didn’t deserve to go like that,” wiping her eyes with a tissue. Lottie stops for a moment and looks at Gary without saying a word. “Do you actually feel bad? Or are you just saying that?”

“Of course I do and I’m really sorry you’re upset. I don’t like seeing anyone cry, especially because it’s partly my doing.”

Lottie looks into his eyes and pauses, and after a few moments she leans forward and presses her lips against his.

It’s like time has frozen and he didn’t know what to do or how to react. He reciprocated the kiss for a second before pulling away, the shock visible in his eyes. “That was um—”

“Nice?”

He stands up and gives her an apologetic look, “that shouldn’t have happened just now.” Picking up his empty mug and headed for the door.

Lottie nods as if she agrees, she looks just as shocked as he does.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he says, closing the bathroom door behind him, not turning back. He heads into the bedroom placing his empty mug on the table before getting himself ready.

He decides to head up to the terrace for some fresh air and to try and clear his head about what has just happened. Sitting on the bench with his face in his hands he mutters, “what have I done? I’ve fucked it. I’ve only gone and completely fucked it,” sighing heavily. Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts before heading back downstairs.

He arrives in the bedroom just as the rest of the islanders are arguing over who should get the corner bed. While everyone is taken up by the argument, you sneakily run over to it and get in.

“Well that’s one way to do it,” Gary says looking at you a little shocked, but at the same time he couldn’t help but smile.

“You snooze, you lose,” you wink at him.

As you settled into bed, Gary was looking over at you, though you couldn’t see. His eyes were no longer sparkling like they usually did instead they just looked so sad and confused.

You turn around as you’re adjusting your pillow, you catch his eye and you wave at him with a smile mouthing goodnight. He reciprocates and lies down next to Marisol. She smiles at him and seems a little awkward but she leans forward and pecks his lips for a second before quickly pulling away and lying down facing away from him.

The lights in the shared bedroom go out and Gary is just lying there staring up at the ceiling, tired but not wanting to sleep just yet.

________

You switch the TV off, and hold his hand. “Aww babe,” giving him a cuddle. “You could have spoken to me you know? Even if it wasn’t about that just yet, I would have been there for you.”

“Yeah I know that, but I didn’t want to burden you with my problems. Plus, you had only just coupled up with Rocco and I didn’t know how you felt, so I didn’t want to push you.” He sighs. “I mean I had literally just told you the truth about me wanting to be with you and then that happened with Lottie kissing me. I should’ve said no…”

“Even if nothing romantic had happened between us, I’d have still been there for you as a mate,” stopping to breathe for a moment. “But with Lottie, what were you supposed to do? You didn’t go in there knowing she was gonna kiss you, you were just being kind checking she was OK.”

“I really wanted to tell you about it there and then,” kissing your forehead. “But I was worried that if I admitted it you might have thought it was more than it was, or I could have been messing up what we have for nothing,” he pauses. “How did you feel watching it back? I know we talked about it after Chelsea revealed everything but it must feel different actually watching it.”

“I do feel like I understand it more now. I mean talking about it is one thing, but actually watching it…” stopping for a breath. “I could see that it meant nothing to do. If you had felt something, you would have pursued her over me, which you didn’t.”

“You know I only had eyes for you in there. All I wanted was to just be with you and spend time with you, but all we seemed to get along the way was more struggles.”

“I know you did, and I believed you at the time but this reaffirms everything to me,” moving to sit on his knee pulling him close to you for a cuddle. “It was so hard for us in there and every little drama got blown up and this was one of them,” stopping to breathe. “From the outside looking in you can see that kiss didn’t mean anything, it was a mistake, but at the same time the villa heightens everything. When I first found out, I was devastated, not gonna lie. But when we talked about it at the fire pit, I understood why you didn’t tell me before. Didn’t make it hurt any less but I got why.”

“I’m sorry. You know I’d never hurt you on purpose, I just wish that whole scenario wouldn’t have happened.”

“Babe it’s fine,” stroking his hair. “We got through it all though didn’t we?” Smiling at him before your expression turns more serious. “You can see the look in Lottie’s face though. That’s when she realised she started having feelings for you. I can’t really blame her though,” grinning down at him. “I just wish she could have given someone else a chance, like Kassam or Henrik, they might have surprised her.”

“I love how much you think about others. She put you through a lot in the villa and you’re still being nice about her.”

“I just want everyone to be happy, everyone deserves happiness in their life.”

“Now I’m wondering if that was partly why she was so full on when Rocco got with Marisol. Like I was grateful to her but it was a bit much sometimes, when I was just trying to move on.”

“Possibly yeah,” he says. “Would explain it.”

“I just don’t like people being secretive or shady. She could have spoken to me, even if it was talking about it indirectly, I could have helped her.”

“Least we don’t need to worry about drama anymore. I’ve got you and that’s all that matters right now, no one else.”

“Exactly. We’re the lucky ones, because we found each other.”

He takes your chin in his large hand and moves your face gently to look into your eyes. He slowly leans forward and presses his lips onto yours. You kiss him back in a soft lingering kiss, neither one of you wanting to break up the moment.

“All the drama made our relationship stronger, I’ve never felt this close to anyone before,” whispering against his lips and he kisses you again.

“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> I wrote a scene with Gary & MC talking about the kiss in the villa in another of my fics, called ‘About that kiss’, in case you wanna check it out.


End file.
